


People of the Land

by Sour_Girl



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Historically Accurate Treatment of Women, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Girl/pseuds/Sour_Girl
Summary: Pribyslavitz, 1408. It's been five years since the burning of Skalitz and much has changed.Henry has moved up in the world from Blacksmith's son to Bailiff of his own town. Hans has gone from carefree troubadour to semi-responsible leader of Rattay and loyal man to one Karolina. With the obligations of Henry to his hamlet, his friends, and his liege lords, the search for his father's sword has slid to the wayside and with the passage of time and neglect, Theresa has pledged herself to another.Now that his friends have gone their own way, a now middle aging Henry has anxiously turned search elsewhere for companionship, with little hope to find much. Enter you, a young woman with a fiery side, from a small settlement that had been raided by a rouge band of Cuman's. With the daily toils and strain of Medieval life, will you be the spark Henry needs to kindle the life he's always wanted, or will things go up in flames...----Or-----I wanted a reader x Henry insert, couldn't find one, and decided to write this fic that no one asked for. So hey, come get you some financially stable, emotionally not so much, grown Henry while I try and come up with a decent story arc





	People of the Land

It seemed like ages ago when he and Hans had been assigned the journey to track down Istvan and Sir Radzig’s sword. At first the promise of fame and adventure alone was more than enough to set the two to motion, ready to continue the chase at a moments notice. But then… The shine wore off and out came the excuses. 

Hans went off to chase after some girl, _Karolina_ but whenever Henry tried to convince Hans, or anyone for that matter, that it really was high time to put their plans for pursuit into motion, the same old excuse seemed to always come around. ‘It’s just one sword you know.’

Just a sword.

Sir Radzig himself even seemed rather nonchalant on the subject. Perhaps he was more concerned for the safety of his only son rather then the securing of some weapon. Perhaps he didn’t understand what the sword and the securing of it _meant_ to his only son.

But no matter his personal feelings, Henry couldn’t deny that he was indeed needed to run his hamlet, forget the fact that the entire mission would be a fool's errand without at least _someone_ competent to accompany him.

As time marched on, five years had passed since Istvan had made off with Sir Radzig’s sword. Five years, and Henry had made no progress in searching for him. Instead, he’d focused on running Pribyslavitz and taking the occasional break to keep his friend out of trouble. Of course after the allotted three years of receiving revenue from Sir Divish’s hamlet, this privilege was relinquished and the funds went on to his lordship. However, Henry couldn't complain. Thanks to careful planning and assignment, he’d made nearly a small King’s ransom over those three years, not to mention he was graciously allowed to keep his job as Bailiff, receiving the appropriate pay alongside it. 

Unfortunately thanks to his mostly permanent stationing in Pribyslavitz, Theresa had more or less moved on without him, taking his one real chance at love with her. She married a fine man, but Henry didn’t find out until he received the wedding invitation by courier later on. Henry attended for Theresa’s sake, but had since chosen to forget the man’s name. 

With so many trifles at his disposal and all his materialistic needs made up for elsewhere, it seemed all he truly was lacking in life, was a proper woman to spend it with. Hell, even Hans had managed to get with that Karolina girl. Henry almost couldn’t believe his ears when Hans told him about it. She must be something special, as he had always found the idea of Hans settling for just _one_ woman an impossibility. True, there were some issues with class between the two, but her father was the Master Butcher of Rattay meaning she’d have a rather handsome dowry to offer, and that seemed good enough to make the arrangement almost acceptable to Sir Hanush.

But all that aside, the root of _Henry’s_ troubles was the ceaseless battle against time itself. Ever since Bianca’s passing and Theresa’s marriage, Henry had stayed true to his faith and kept himself apart from both loose and spoken for women alike, but while he had nowhere near the appetite for carnal pleasure as his friend Sir Hans, Henry missed the simple companionship of having a woman of his own to turn to. Moreover, at this rate he was getting worried. 

All the women he’d known from Skalitz had either passed on or become spoken for in one form or another, leaving him unsure of where to look. After all, if any a time was a good time for him to take a wife, it was now. He had the whole Rathaus to reside in, a teeming forest just down the road to provide food, and more Groschen then he knew what to do with. If anything, he had a solid argument that he was in the prime of his life.

But there was always that voice in the back of his mind. The one holding him accountable for all his guilt and faults. If he was so wonderful, why was he spending his ‘prime years’ alone? _He could take a guess._ After all, what was he _really?_ Sir Radzig’s aging bastard running a renovated town in the middle of woods, who’s too pathetic and cowardly to fulfill the final wish of the man who raised him.

That sounded about right.

\---

As soon as he could, Henry went out hunting the next morning to clear his mind. The weather was warm out in the deep woods of Pribyslavitz, and he was far enough that most of the villagers didn’t disturb the game animals out there.

After a while of creeping around and waiting patiently, Henry was able to bag a red deer with a clean shot. 

He whistled for Pebbles, his old loyal friend, and loaded the whole stag behind the horse’s saddle. “The tavern could always use some more meat, right boy?”, Henry stroked Pebble’s long face as the animal snorted and stomped in agreement. The Bailiff sighed and tossed the reigns over the horse’s head to mount for the journey back, but no sooner had he put one foot in the stirrup then a piercing shriek cut through the air.

Pebbles whinnied in response, starting a little and causing Henry to clumsily fall back to the ground. The screams came again, this time in the form of pleading sobs that were still faint enough to be unintelligible. Henry hauled himself to his feet, and clumsily unsheathed his long sword in anticipation. As the sound of sprinting legs and broken branches crashed through the woods, the he steeled himself for a fight but was nonetheless surprised by what came through.

A young maiden bolted out of the bushes and ran headlong into Henry’s chest, as he barely managed to move aside his blade. Her dress was torn all over in unbecoming places, as though someone had tried to rip it right off her dirty, bloodied body. She took a fraction of a second to recover herself, seemingly deciding his face was a friendly one as she latched onto his combat jacket, begging desperately but incoherently through choking sobs and petrified shaking.

Henry stood frozen, taken completely by surprise as the woman banged on his chest and shook him roughly, now growing equally more hysterical and difficult to understand, trying harder then ever to convey her urgent message. Henry took longer to collect himself, but was soon met with what had frightened her so badly. 

A lone Cuman crashed through the brush after you, winded from the long chase in his heavy armor. You shrieked again, a fresh wave of sobs bursting forth. 

Instinctively, Henry ushered you a ways behind him, readying his weapon again. Pebbles reared and bolted as his master urged the two of you to stay back. The Cuman brandished his Sabre, then pointed at you speaking harshly in Hungarian. After he’d said his short peace, the marauder made to ease around Henry and reclaim you. Henry blocked his path. The men exchanged threats and assumed threats until it all came boiling down to a duel.

The first few swings were aimed at Henry’s helmetless head, but each one was blocked or dodged easily thanks in no small part to years of practice. Soon the tactics changed on both sides as the fight became more a match of skill then blind, one sided swings. Sabre and shield versus longsword and might rang out in with flashes of shining steel a few yards away as you watched from afar.

Just moments ago, as you fled from your captor, you were certain that you were doomed. He had been drinking after the small raid he and his equally tiny heathen band had claimed you in, and had tried to force himself on you to complete the celebration. Thank God he had been so badly intoxicated beforehand, otherwise… Well, you’d rather not think about it. After that small miracle, you’d been led right into the arms of a Nobleman who apparently hated Cumans about as much as yourself. 

A particularly harsh clash and a ripping sound rang out, followed by a cry of pain, drawing you out of your memories. 

Your brave knight had laid the final blow against his Cuman opponent, and sheathed his sword with practiced skill. Henry whistled for Pebbles then made his way over to check on you. He made it about halfway, before you exploded out from your hiding spot, closing the distance and throwing your arms around him, thanking him a hundred times over between tears of gratitude. Henry stuttered, recovered, and replied that it was no trouble, before giving you an awkward pat.  
Remembering your place and manners, you relinquished the man very suddenly, before falling to your knees, head bowed, “God bless you! I am in your debt, Sir…?”

“Uh just Henry, actually”, He helped you to your feet. “And I’m not a Knight, not officially anyway”. He offered you a disarming smile. 

You returned the gesture of goodwill and backed up, all the while forgetting the state of your dress until one stiff breeze later brought the torn shoulder down dangerously close to your breasts. Before you could thank him again properly, you felt the hem drop, cutting yourself off as you made to hold the fabric up again. Henry asked what the matter was, glancing down to see if you were hurt, only to immediately regret it as you turned away sharply. In an attempt to rectify his mistake the Bailiff politely turned his gaze, burning with about as much embarrassment as yourself.

“Er, here”, Henry removed his combat jacket and offered it to you sheepishly, still turned. You thanked him quickly and accepted the offer as he turned all the way around to give you some privacy. Once you'd covered yourself sufficiently, you looked up to find him replacing the game meat he’d caught back onto his steed. Henry looked once at you, then to Pebbles, and back to you again. 

“Can I offer you a ride home? Are you from Uzhitz? That’s the closest town to here… I think.”

You frowned and shook your head sadly, “Thank you, but no I’m not.”

Henry frowned as well at your unsatisfactorily short answer. “Well, somewhere else then? I could-”

You shook your head again, nodding to the dead man as you held the large jacket tighter around yourself. “Those marauders attacked our settlement, they- they…” Your voice began to break, forcing you to stop as hot, angry tears streaked down your cheeks at the memories of all the savage, meaningless death.

Henry looked at you with understanding, and placed a gloved hand on your shoulder. “It’s alright, I know how you feel.” With that, he paused, hesitating just for a moment. “You know, you could stay with me… _I mean,_ in my village, that is! I uh, there’s a hamlet just that way called Pribyslavitz. We’re rebuilding and we could use some more people if you’re interested.” He finished with a plastered on, goofy smile while you asked yourself if he was serious.

Truth be told, you found it highly unlikely that after escaping captivity, running smack into this ‘not a Knight’ Knight who not only saved you, but is also kind, wealthy by the look of him alone, and also just so happened to have a whole village handy for you to move into. Once was a miracle, twice was a coincidence, all three at once? There was no way any one woman could be so lucky… But then again, did you really have a choice? Here you were, one woman in a strange land with no wealth or title to offer you protection. 

Henry stared at you with those big, childlike eyes, so strange looking on a grown man’s face, as he patiently waited for an answer. A sensible type, you were not so easily convinced. “That’s certainly kind, but I’m afraid I have no money for room or board. Unless… I _could_ work, as compensation, if you have any available.”

“Well that’s not a problem! Can you clean, maybe cook? I, er _we,_ could use someone skilled to tend the Rathaus. If you’re up to all that, there’s plenty of room for you there!”

In _the_ Rathaus? Now there was a proposition… You heard yourself agree, much to Henry’s satisfaction, as he helped you atop his stallion. This may very well be a trick, but the way you saw it, the promised reward far outweighed the risk. Besides, at least you could take comfort knowing you’d gone for the chance rather then settled for the nearly assured death sentence of wandering back into the wilderness. 

As you rode, Henry led Pebbles through the woods and made an attempt at conversation. It was a rather simple back and forth, but you welcomed the chance to get to know the strange man better. He asked your name and where you were from, both of which you answered before you asked more about him, Pribyslavitz, and the surrounding fiefdom in turn. A little to your surprise, he answered all your questions in full and without hesitation, giving you another small piece to the puzzle of his personality.

\---

The sun had begun to set when you finally arrived. 

“Well, here we are then”, Henry hitched the grey stallion to a post and stood near the horse’s head, looking at you expectantly.

You stared back at him, blinking for a moment before clearing your throat lightly. He didn’t move, but rather cocked his head a little, not unlike a confused puppy. Was he honestly waiting for you to help _yourself_ down? At least now the lack of noble upbringing was more obvious to you. You rolled your eyes, more annoyed at his rudeness then hindered by his inaction, and situated the jacket to be held shut with one hand as you prepared to jump down. 

“Oh, _wait!_ ”. Just as you’d gathered momentum to dismount, Henry took a few quick strides forward, seeming to remember his manners. Unfortunately, he was a bit too late. His sudden burst of action and your upset balance collided, causing you to land awkwardly into Henry’s arms, half thrown over his shoulder. You tensed up for a moment, not hurt but rather afraid he’d lose his balance in all that armor, but came away surprised as he remained solidly upright, hardly bothered by the odd angle of impact from your body onto his.

He carried you backwards a step or two before putting you down gently. Henry looked at you for a split second before looking away, rubbing at his face while mumbling his apologies. Perhaps the evening sun was playing a trick, but you could’ve sworn he went a touch pink. You pulled the combat jacket a little tighter around yourself, offered a gentle smile, and assured him that you were alright.

Henry looked back at you returning yours with a weak smile of his own and avoiding your eyes, before nodding in the direction of the Rathaus, encouraging you onward. Once inside, the Bailiff detoured to a smaller room that appeared to be for storage purposes, adorned by nothing more than a chests and a few shelves. You stood patiently for a few moments as the man rooted through the chest, finding what he was after soon enough. Before you could ask what the point of this side trip was, Henry stood and turned around holding onto a simple yet beautiful dress.

“This was meant to be a gift fo-, Well, never mind”, He looked at the gown sadly for a split second, before holding it out to you abruptly, as if he wanted to simply be rid of it, “Here, I’m sure you’ll like this better than those”

You had a small back and forth about not wanting to take anything for free, especially not something so nice looking, but Henry refused to hear it. Once you realized he planned on being nothing but stubborn about it, you relented and thanked him, taking the dress tentatively with one hand and holding the jacket closed with the other. Satisfied, Henry backed you out of the room and led you on a short walk to where you’d be sleeping. He briefly mentioned that there was food downstairs if you were hungry, and that the two of you would figure out your duties tomorrow. 

With that Henry took his leave, but not before promising he’d be available should you need anything.

Once the door to the large room had closed, you began undressing to change. Unfortunately, you soon found your undergarments had been torn almost as badly as your dress. You sighed, giving the new gown a once over. It was a shame to have to sleep in it, as it was just a cut above in quality than anything your parents could’ve afforded, but you hadn’t much choice. You slipped the dress on taking just a moment to vainly admire how it looked on your body. It could use a few alterations for a proper fit, but it was a fine dress nonetheless.

You folded what was left of your old one and placed it at the foot of your assigned bed. Next you went for Henry’s jacket, but paused, holding it for a moment. It was heavy, no doubt offering quality protection, subtly ornate, and seemed in decent repair, but… you didn’t need to hold it to register the stench it gave off. The overwhelming smell of stale blood and a smattering of dirt seemingly from all over the fief couldn’t even be made tolerable by the pleasant, manly smelling musk buried under it all. Just looking at it made you feel the need for a bath, forget the fact that you already could use one.

Regardless, you didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot and folded the thick material as best you could, albeit at arms length, and set it next to your torn dress. You wiped your hands together and then climbed into the bed. As you lay waiting for sleep, your mind drifted off to musings. What little you had seen of the village was quite impressive; A bustling market, a welcoming tavern, and of course a beautiful church. Though you had to say, despite the several citizens wandering about, you didn’t notice any service maids, outside the alehouse that is. 

Maybe _that_ was something you could do? 

As a woman of morals, you’d never worked at a bathhouse or anything like that, but that didn’t mean you couldn't do simple laundry, alongside the general tidying and tending a building such as this would require. You smiled, finally drifting off. Perhaps this would work out after all…

\---

Henry plodded down the stairs slowly, heading outside to Pebbles and the stag as he reflected on the past hour or so. He couldn’t believe it… Just back up those stairs, a beautiful young woman lay in his and Marius’ room. At first he wasn’t sure about the moral aspect of putting a lone woman up in a room shared with two strange men, but seeing as the only other option were the wooden benches with the guards below, it seemed the noble thing to let you have the nicer of the two options.

When he finally snapped out of his thoughts, Henry found himself outside the tavern with Adam surging over to greet him. “Is that for us?”, he asked eagerly.

Henry made a brief hum noise, before catching up to reality, “Oh uh, yes. I thought you could use some mo-”. No sooner had he said ‘yes’ then had Adam beckoned over some men to help unload the game meat. Adam let Henry finish, but wasn’t necessarily listening.

Adam put a bracing hand on Henry’s shoulder, “Thanks. Come by sometime later, and we'll have fresh venison!” Adam turned to go, but paused before taking another step. “Or actually, why don’t you come over for a drink Hal? We just opened a new keg!” Ever the businessman, he was.

Henry stood, shifting his weight for a moment as he considered the offer. God, what was happening to him? Five years ago he would’ve jumped at the promise of a late night of drinks and socializing, but now… Here he was, seriously having to consider it as he’d found himself doing so many times before. Henry glanced down at his re-fitted armored torso and then back at Adam. 

Maybe he shouldn't. 

After all, especially as he found himself growing older, it seemed every added inch on his waistline was all the more reason _not_ to lose himself to such juvenile acts. Unwonted drinking and partying were for the young and irresponsible after all, of which he was neither. But then... _Why not?_ Things had been awfully tense for him lately, what with running the town, the guilt of stalling the chase for his father’s sword, and now with Hans and Theresa, his two closest friends, moving on with their own lives and leaving him behind.

“Why not?”, mirroring his thoughts, Henry agreed. Adam made a gesture of excitement then half led, half dragged his old friend into the tavern courtyard. At first, Henry spent his time with trepidation. _Just a few drinks. Maybe a game or two of dice._ But it didn’t take long for him to fall back into old habits. Before he even realized it, a few drinks turned into so many he lost count. 

Things escalated as the night wore on blurring together with the party, time slipping by in a hurricane of lights, colors, dancing, and singing. Drinks were now on him. The stag he’d brought just this evening was skinned, cooked, and served that very night to please the boisterous crowd. The wild antics didn’t stop until far later in the night, after just about all the patrons drank themselves under the table. Henry lay splayed out on the cool dirt, sharing the vicinity with a handful of other, mostly all blacked out men after a few hours of singing, drinking, and chanting around the small courtyard like savages. 

Henry’s eyelids hovered half closed as he watched the stars spin above him, a serene smile on his face. Before he could drift off completely, a very sober, very angry voice cut through the hazy silence.

“ _Master Bailiff!_ ”, Marius stormed through the tavern’s archway, followed closely by two annoyed and sleep deprived guards. Adam sat gleefully counting a large stack of Groschen, not even bothering to look away, as he pointed Marius in Henry’s direction. 

“Marius! Sho’ gla’ you came!”, Henry lifted a hand in drunken greeting.

The Master Locator took a second to collect himself. “Master Henry, I thought you’d put these shenanigans behind you”, Marius did his best to bite back his spite. _It was far too late for this…_

Henry laid still for a moment, his face slowly transitioning from blissful ignorance to disdain as Marius’ words began registering. Wobbling badly, the Bailiff got up quickly and addressed the accusation, “Ahm no’ dru-”. Too quickly it seemed. Before he could finish defending himself, Henry doubled over as much as his armor would allow and emptied his stomach onto the ground.

Marius jumped back, thoroughly disgusted. The smaller man huffed, ready to be done with this whole scene, “So I see”. Once he was done retching, Henry took a few shaky steps forward, perhaps also ready to leave, before passing out face down in the dirt with a clatter. Marius sighed and rubbed his tired forehead. _At least it was over._ He nodded to the now somewhat entertained guards, sending them to collect their boss and proceed all together back to the Rathaus.

“Hey!”, Adam called after them, laughing jovial, “When he wakes up, tell him to come back anytime!”

\---

When you awoke next morning, it was with something of a fright. Not so much from nightmares or looming danger, bu rather curious noises. You sat up, looking around the room for the source of the sound, before your sleep hazed eyes focused onto a large, scruffy man leaning out a window. _Was he…?_ Oh God, he was. If body language was anything to go by, Henry leaned heavily on the windowsill looking absolutely miserable as his hangover tried to rectify last nights over indulgence. It took a moment for you to realize this was the same, brave and noble knight that had indeed saved your life just yesterday, but when you did, you gasped sharply not sure how to feel.

Then, as if your noise had summoned him from the ether, a small but noble looking man strutted into the room and over to Henry carrying a cup of something. “Drink this”, his voice was clipped, but not outright angry, just tired it seemed. Henry groaned, not turning away from the window, but accepting the offering with what sounded like a mumble of gratitude. The smaller man made as if to comfortingly pat Henry’s powerful back, but retracted his hand, deciding against disturbing him.

All the while, you’d been sitting there unnoticed and watching quietly until the man turned around. “You’re awake? Good, now at least _someone_ can tell me who in God’s name you are”. You were caught off guard by the open aggression in his voice, but managed to get out your name and just enough of yesterday’s happenings to satisfy him. The small man turned back to Henry, “Well then, what _will_ we have her do?”

Henry groaned again, regretting not having headed his own wisdom. He propped himself on one arm, then pawed at his face with the other as he waited for his body to adjust after changing positions. Once he was ready, “Ugh, whatever you two want Marius, just leave me be”. As if to reinforce his wishes, Henry’s stomach answered with a sickly churning sound, causing him to emit more stifled groans before shooting back whatever beverage this Marius fellow had given him.

Marius made a face, but said nothing save for acknowledging Henry’s wishes and set off for the doorway, beckoning you to follow. You looked back at Henry once just to check on him, but hoped out of bed soon after, hurrying to meet Marius’ quick pace. Once you’d caught up, you found yourself being led into an average sized side room, that only appeared small thanks to the clutter of paper surrounding the large desk and chairs in the center. 

“Well since your fate here has been left to the two of us, I suppose we should get better acquainted. Sit”, Marius motioned to a chair, using that same clipped voice from before. You seated yourself, trying to appear as proper as you could. “I am Marius, Sir Divish of Talmburg’s Master Locator, I don’t care to hear more about you, so let’s get down to business”. Marius opened a small book and began studying the pages. You opened your mouth, just to get a word in, but where cut of before you’d hardly drew a breath.

“Hm, the village is pretty well stocked with citizens, so I don’t think there’s work for you down there…”, he flipped a few pages, then slammed it shut. “Ah, I am indeed a fool. Now that I think about it, we need a housekeeper for the Rathaus”, Marius fixed you with a questioning stare, looking you over, “You _can_ cook, clean, and launder correct?”

That made you a little indignant, but you bit it back. He must think you common rabble, didn’t he? A filthy vagabond, here to leech off of whatever generosity and pity you could muster. Well then, it was now more important than ever to keep your head down, wasn’t it? 

“Of course Master Marius”.

He responded with a thoughtful hum, satisfied that you at least had some form of manners. “Well then, you can start right now. The beds need making, the grounds sweeping, and me and the Bailiff's clothes need laundering, but before you start on any of that, go tend to the chicken coup and you can come back to fix a meal for the Bailiff. He hasn’t eaten this morning, and I’m sure he’ll be hungry after he’s… _collected_ himself”

You sat blinking a moment, just trying to catch up with the list Marius had so quickly rattled off.

“What are you waiting for, a ‘please’? Let’s go already!”, The small man clapped his hands at you, surprising you out of your seat. You curtsied, murmuring your apology, and then rushed off merely trying to remember all of tasks you’d been assigned. 

“Ah, one more thing!” You froze, halfway out the doorway and turned to listen. “After you’ve made breakfast do find time to clean up won’t you? Dismissed”.

Finally released, you exited the building and spotted the hen house just across the street. You leaned down to grab the egg basket beside it, and began collecting, thinking as you worked. It wasn’t that you had a problem with menial work, you’d been doing chores like this your whole life, but that man… With his short, bossy tone, and his stupid hat, and then that _clapping._ Who did he think he was, _the Pope?_ More importantly, just who did he think _you_ were? If you wanted to be treated like a slave, you’d have stayed with the Cumans for God’s sake.

Attempting to curb your temper, you’d finished your task and turned on your heel, stealing a glance up at the window of the Rathouse before making your way back inside. Your strange knight was gone from the window and, you hoped, was able to rest. Granted, you were a little concerned that he even could drink himself into such a state, but his affairs were his own. All you were concerned with now was appeasing ‘Master Marius’ so as not to be tossed back out.

\---

Cooking in this kitchen proved a little more enjoyable then you’d have thought. Rather then the bland, plain eggs and bread you were expecting to prepare, you found the place to have a decent stock of vegetables and herbs, thought the shelves could use restocking. With the larger inventory at your disposal, you put the finishing touches on the eggs and potatoes as your hungover champion lumbered into the room.

Without so much as a word to you, Henry closed the one pair of shutters in the apparently too bright room and deposited himself at the corner table with a muffled thud. He rubbed at his eyes, not taking notice in the least as you strode up with your proud breakfast concoction. You set the plate down as gently as you could, letting your proximity and the aroma of the food itself alert him of its presence. Henry turned to see what you’d brought him, staring for a moment, before shifting his gaze back up to you. He looked as if he were about to break the staring contest the two of you were holding, but you were quicker.

“Ah, just a moment!”, you turned on your heel and searched through the various shelves for a indeed just a moment before returning with a fork. You set it in its proper location to the left of the plate then stepped back, “There we are, I hope this is alright for you”

Henry scratched the stumble along his jaw, big eyes blinking slowly. It had been a long time since he’d had a proper meal like this, let alone had someone prepare it _for_ him. Usually he just grabbed whatever was available on the kitchen shelves and went off to start his day, but this… 

Henry smiled his thanks. _This was something he could get use to._

The Bailiff swung his legs over the bench, one after the other, and tucked into the meal. You watched him eat for a moment, expecting feedback, and were pleased to see the happy glint in his eye as he looked back at you, nodding his head head as vigorously as a hungover man could manage. There was that contagious smile again, infecting you as the corners of your own lips curled up to match.

Clearly your work here was done. You gave a small curtsy as you excused yourself, but not before catching sight of Henry’s goodbye wave. You smiled a little wider as you walked out, Henry watching you go until you were out of sight.


End file.
